


Purify

by orphan_account



Series: Danvid shit [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Hoo wee they really go at it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David and Daniel get steamy in the purification sauna.





	Purify

**Author's Note:**

> This story is pretty much an alternate ending to s2 e1. Here, Daniel managed to sacrifice the Campers while David was doing something. Daniel hid their bodies so David wouldn’t get suspicious upon return. Huge NSFW warning. I had no idea where this was going, I just made it up as I went. Enjoy!

David was in the mess hall, busy washing dishes, since Quartermaster was on break. When he was done, he walked out of the mess hall and was surprised to find the camp dead silent, and devoid of life, aside from Daniel. 

"Daniel!" David called out, "Where is everyone?" 

"Why David, they’ve all just ascended! You missed it." The blond cultist told him.

"Oh, no! I wanted to be there to see it happen." David sighed.

"You didn’t miss much," Daniel reassured his redhead doppelganger, "It’s a rather uneventful thing."

David looked around him, and was suddenly aware of how alone he was now that the Campers were gone.

"Could I ascend too? I miss them already." He said.

"Oh, goodness, no. You’re far too old." Daniel told him.

David pouted.

"But you can still be purified! Imagine it, saying goodbye to all your negative emotions."

"I think I’d like that." David said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel sealed the door of the purification sauna behind them. Things were about to get steamy. David looked around the sauna. It was nothing too fancy, but it was impressive figuring the short amount of time it was made in, and that it was made by children. While David took his time to appreciate the sauna, Daniel turned it on. The speakers crackled to life as steam began to fill with steam, repeating the same phrase ad nausea: you are safe. David felt calmed by the reassuring voice. Then he realized he was in a sauna fully clothed.

"Uhh, Daniel?" He asked.

"Yes, David?" Daniel turned his head to face David with an audible crack, smiling with a crazed look in his eyes. "Is something the matter?"

 

"Well, it’s just that..." David began, "Aren’t we supposed to wear towels in a sauna? I don’t want all my clothes to get damp..."

Daniel’s gaze softened ever so slightly, but his smile never wavered. "If it would make you feel more comfortable, you can take off your clothes." 

"B-but do I get a towel?" David asked hesitantly.

"I’ll see if I can go find one. Don’t get to comfortable before I get back, though!"

And with that Daniel left the sauna, shutting the door behind him with an energetic slam, leaving David all by his lonesome. He sat on one of the benches lining the walls and started taking his boots off. The voice on the speakers was really getting to his head. You are safe, it droned. "I’m safe..." David said to himself. It had really instilled in his mind, setting in like a miasma. He felt numbed slightly as he continued to disrobe, taking off his socks, then vest, then ascot. To remove his shorts and underwear, he’d have to stand. David stood up as he removed his shirt, tossing it haphazardly towards the rest of his clothes on the bench. He was facing away from the door as he started pulling down his shorts, unaware of the sauna door opening then closing, and a figure approaching his from behind. He was about to pull down his pinetree-print boxers, when a pair of hands grabbed his ass, jolting him back to reality.

"Let me help you with that." A voice spoke behind David. 

"D-Daniel! What are you-!" David began. 

Daniel put a finger on David’s lips. 

"Shhhhhh, just relax. You are safe." Daniel whispered in his ear before wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace. 

David couldn’t stay concerned for long. The combination of the voice on the speakers, Daniel’s strong, reassuring hold on him, and the warm steam, quickly pacified him. 

"A-alright..." David whimpered. He wasn’t sure what would happen next, but he felt ready. Maybe it was the steam, maybe it was the fact that he was being hugged in nothing but his underwear, but a small voice in the back of David’s head was silently hoping things would... go further. 

Daniel’s hands moved down David’s body to his waistband. Gingerly, he grabbed hold and slowly pulled downward. David’s junk sprung free, ever so slightly erect. Daniel looked over David's shoulder and noticed.

"Excited for this sauna, are we?" He teased.

David blushed. "I- yes..." David stuttered. He was excited for something else.

Daniel got David’s boxers down to his ankles. David stepped out of them and kicked them to the side carelessly. 

"Now it’s my turn." Daniel said, voice dripping with lust. “I want you to see this.”

Daniel spun David around so he’d be able to see him strip. David eyed Daniel up and down, really taking a moment to appreciate his physique. His eyes caught on Daniel’s crotch, where the outline of his dick was slowly growing. 

“Eyes up here, big boy.“ Daniel said in a chiding tone of voice.

David looked to see Daniel taking off his shirt. David felt his face flush. His friends had brought him to a strip club once on his 18th birthday, but he had no interest in those women. But this was the first time someone had stripped for him of their own accord. And this time, it was a man. 

David took in the sight of Daniel’s bare torso, noticing every detail. A scar above his navel. His two perky nipples. How his muscles were surprisingly toned for someone so skinny. 

“You’re going to want to be seated for this next part.” Daniel told David with a devious grin.

David didn’t even have time to ask why. Daniel grabbed him and sat him down on the bench next to his clothes. 

“Daniel, what are you-” David began, before Daniel started giving him a lap dance. “Oh my God!” David said in surprise. 

“Why, whatever’s wrong, David? Would you like me to stop?” Daniel began, “Aren’t you enjoying this?” He added, giving David a look that said ‘I know you are’.

David couldn’t lie, Daniel was working magic. To say that he wasn’t enjoying it would be like saying that sugar wasn’t sweet. But he still wanted to know why in the hell Daniel knee how to give a lap dance.

“I’ve had to seduce a lot of people in my time.“ Said Daniel, practically reading David’s thoughts. 

That was all the explanation David needed. 

During this time, David had hardly realised that he had grown almost fully erect. Daniel noticed this too. 

“Well, that’s that taken care of!” Daniel said.

He stopped his lap dance, earning a small whine of petition from David.

“Don’t you worry, David.” Said Daniel. “The best is yet to come.”

Daniel took off his shoes, then his socks, then his pants. David could clearly see his erection through the thin material of Daniel’s white briefs. The sight of it made David’s own penis perk up even more. Daniel was a heartthrob and a dickthrob. Daniel was close to David now, close enough to touch. David hesitantly reached out towards Daniel’s crotch. 

“Go on.” Daniel said. “Touch it.”

With that, David put his hand on Daniel’s hard-on. He could feel it throbbing beneath his touch. Without second thought, David began palming Daniel’s dick through his underwear. Daniel moaned as he got his shaft rubbed. David enjoyed having Daniel’s manhood in his hand. He held power over him in that small moment in time. David picked up the speed of his rubbing, loving Daniel’s grunts and moans as he pleased him. Gradually, Daniel’s breathing started to pick up. Suddenly, Daniel put his hand on David’s.

“Woah, there.” He said. “We didn’t go through all of this just for me to jizz my pants.”

“Fair enough.” David said.

But he wanted to make Daniel cum. He hated to disappoint. He went back to rubbing Daniel through his underwear, determined to see him blow his load. This caught Daniel by surprise, but he had a look in his eyes that said he wouldn’t cum that quickly. After a short while of David’s passionate rubbing, and Daniel panting like a dog, David felt Daniel’s junk shifting. Daniel clenched his fists and moaned, almost losing his balance in orgasm. But when David felt the fabric around Daniel’s tip, it was dry except for a little pre. David felt cheated. Had Daniel seriously faked an orgasm?  
David looked up at Daniel, who was still recovering from his ‘climax’. The look on Daniel’s face was as real as anyone who had just came.

“What was that?” David said, sounding hurt. “Was that it?”

“N-no.” Daniel huffed. “That was a d-dry orgasm. I’ll teach you how to have those some day. It’s all in the pelvic floor muscles.”

David didn’t exactly believe Daniel. How can you cum without cum? It didn’t make sense.

“Well, I know how to give you a real, wet orgasm.” David told him.

“Oh, do you?” Daniel smirked at David. 

“Yep!” David said as he yanked down Daniel’s underwear.

Daniel’s 7.5 inch cock sprung free from its prison. David leaned over and planted a kiss on the tip. He got off the bench and onto his knees, and looked up at Daniel. Daniel looked down at him as if to say ‘fire away’. This would be David’s first time sucking someone off. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and took Daniel’s length into his mouth. At first, he didn’t know how to feel. The taste was odd, but he didn’t mind it. David was surprised by how much it filled his mouth. When he opened his eyes, he could see that he still had a ways to go before Daniel was all the way in. David had heard about deepthroating, but didn’t know how exactly to do it. He figured he’d try what he could, and relaxed his throat as if he were swallowing something. He almost gagged as he felt Daniel’s dick slide deeper into his throat. Almost. David had to focus all his attention on pleasing Daniel to avoid gagging on him. Daniel moaned as David did a masterful job at felatio. David used his tongue to add some depth to the blowjob. He wondered how much longer it would be until he felt Daniel cum in his mouth…

Daniel didn’t want it to stop, but he also wanted to save his cum for David’s ass. He could only do a dry orgasm once before losing control. Two, if he really cobcentrated. If he did a fry one now, David’s ass would be drenched layer on. So be it. As Daniel felt himself reaching the point of no return, he focused all his effort into kegeling. He was sure David wouldn’t mind another dry orgasm, but he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to pull it off.

As David felt Daniel clenching, he put one last big effort to suck him dry, and gave a sudden burst of lust-driven energy. This took Daniel by surprise, and as his second orgasm gripped his body, a little bit of cum made its way out and into David’s mouth. David stopped sucking and took Daniel’s cock out of his mouth. It wasn’t his first time tasting cum; he had masturbated partially upside-down before, dick pointed at his face, just to feel what it would be like to get a facial. The warm spurts on his face were mildly pleasant, and he licked a bit of his seed off his face, but the taste of his own cum repulsed him. Now, however, this was Daniel’s. There wasn’t much, figuring it was meant to be dry, but what little cum was there had a slight sweetness to it, albeit salty. David was still peeved about not getting a mouthful.

“Daniel, what gives?” Asked David. “Are you holding back?” He gave Daniel’s swollen balls a poke.

Daniel winced. He ready to burst, threatening to spill over. He could barely speak.

“Y-yeah-” He moaned. “Don’t touch, I want to cum in your ass.”

David was slightly taken aback by this. Sure, he wanted Daniel to cum. Sure, he wanted to get some pleasure out of it as well. But anal? Was David really ready to lose his virginity? He looked up at Daniel and saw the burning desire in his eyes. Nobody had ever looked at him that way before. David felt… special. He felt truly and honestly lucky to have found a guy who wanted him like that. After giving it some thought, David knew he’d be happy to give himself to Daniel. Mind you, the train of thought is driven differently in the face of sex. Sure, maybe Daniel just wanted to use him for sex, then leave him heartbroken the next day. But either way, David wasn’t going to deny him the right to cum after all this time. He looked up at Daniel and said:

“I’m in.”

“Perfect.” Said Daniel. Got on his knees behind David and took out a bottle of lube- had that always been there? -and put some on his fingers.

“Watch out, it’s gonna be cold.” Daniel warned before sticking a finger into David’s asshole.

David shivered. It felt odd, being penetrated. It didn’t exactky hurt, but it didn’t feel natural. Then again, stuff is supposed to leave there, not enter. Hopefully that wouldn’t be an issue. 

“Numero dos!” Daniel said with enthusiasm as he stuck a second lubed up finger up David’s ass.

The second one didn’t feel as strange to David. But what did feel strange was how Daniel was making scissoring motions with his two fingers. 

“I’m just loosening you up before entry, stretching you out a little.” Daniel explained. 

“Speaking of which, brace for entry!” He warned David.

And with that, Daniel slid in his tip. It was wider than David had expected, but nothing he couldn’t handle. 

“Would you rather I go slowly or all at once?” Daniel asked.

David considered it for a moment. It was like walking into a lake. Go in step by step as you get used to the cold, or jump in and get it over with? David was impatient to make Daniel cum, so he told him all at once. 

Daniel smiled down at David, who was looking back at him with big eyes. He really wanted this to happen. David came into this sauna to be purified, but he was already so pure, so sweet, so nice. Perhaps Daniel could find himself falling in love with him. 

Daniel rammed himself into David with force. He grunted and David moaned. 

“Fuck!”

Daniel pulled out, ready to re-enter.

“Daniel, please!” David whined. “Put it back in!”

“I want you to beg me to.” Daniel ordered.

“Fuck me, Daniel!” David shouted. “Fuck me hard in the ass!”

He didn’t have to be told twice. 

Daniel rammed back into David, earning him more moans. He grunted as he thrusted in and out, trying to find that special spot-

“Oh, Daniel! Right there! Please, fuck me right there!” David suddenly moaned, voice dripping with lust and desire,

Daniel had found David’s g-spot. Now every time he rammed into David, he was sure to hit that exact spot. David moaned loudly, like the most pleasurable thing ever was happening to him, which it was. His own dick was throbbing, ready to spew cum all over the floor. Daniel reached down with one hand and stared jacking David off. David sounded like he was entering the 9th ring of heaven. He was moaning and panting so much, you’d think he was about to explode, which he was. Daniel could sense this, so he let go of David’s erection. David whined in complaint. 

“I we time this right, you can cum hands free.” Daniel grunted in David’s ear.

As Daniel continued to fuck David, he could feel the rolling boil of his triple load getting ready to shoot into David’s ass. He knew there would be no stopping the flow of cum this time, no matter how hard he tried. The combination of the hot steam, David’s moaning, and obviously the tight ass his dick was buried in, was driving him overboard. Daniel would release a torrent of jizz into David any second now.

“David, I hope you’re ready!” Daniel said through gritted teeth. 

“I don’t know, I don’t know!” David cried.

He was so close, but was he ready? Would he even be able to cum hands-free? He could only hope.

Daniel was kegeling again, holding back his cum desperately, ramming David even harder to get him to cum too. The increase in speed and force made David certain that he could cum hands-free.

“Daniel, I’m ready!” David moaned lustfully. “I want you to blow your load in me!”

There was no way Daniel could hold back any longer after that. 

David groaned as he let loose a colossally massive eruption of hot, thick, sticky cum into David’s ass. The feeling of Daniel’s cum filling him made David cum too, not being able to take it anymore. He moaned and whined as he forcefully doused the floor of the sauna with his cum, spraying and splattering beneath him. Meanwhile, Daniel was still cumming. Spurt after spurt, he’d filled David to the brim with his love juice, but he couldn’t stop. His balls contracted as they sent wave after wave of cum up through his dick and into David’s ass. It was overflowing, spilling out and onto the floor. Daniel’s loads were usually big to begin with, but three at once? Torrential. Daniel pulled out of David, cum finally slowing to a stop. David’s hole, used to being tightly clenched around Daniel’s dick, clenched shut, keeping Daniel’s massive load contained inside him. David turned to see Daniel sitting, leaning against a wall, breathing heavily. David noticed that Daniel’s balls were still slightly swollen, and his boner had yet to die down, so David went over to finish him off. 

“David, you were incredi- what are you doin-”

Daniel didn’t have time to finish before David went down on him, taking his dick into his mouth and beginning to deepthroat again.

“Waugh- D-david!” Daniel moaned. 

David knew that Daniel would cum again almost instantaneously, but he didn’t anticipate the volume. With a deep moan, Daniel blew his load full force into David’s mouth and down his throat. David still wanted to taste Daniel’s cum, so he closed his throat and let Daniel’s cum collect in his mouth. His mouth was filled surprisingly quickly, and before Daniel stopped cumming, a fair amount of it overflowed and spilled out. David took his mouth off of Daniel’s dick, and sat facing him. He swallowed some of the cum, but kept a little to savor. He swished it around, really observing the taste of it. He swallowed what he could, then looked at Daniel. Sweat was dripping down his face, partially from the sauna, mostly because of the sex. Suddenly Daniel pounced on David, David now on his back and Daniel on top. Daniel kissed David all over, and David loved it. Then they kissed on the mouth, their lips crashing together as they made out. Daniel pulled away to breathe.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” He told David. 

“Th-thanks.” David panted. “You’re pretty great too. I never knew it was possible to cum that much.”

“Pft, me neither to be honest.” Daniel chuckled.

The two men locked eyes. In that exact moment in time, they belonged to eachother. They loved eachother wildly, and that’s all that mattered. 

“David, I want you to be mine!” Daniel begged David. “Nobody has ever made me as happy as you do! I don’t know what I’d ever do without you.”

“And I want to be yours.” David smiled at Daniel warmly. “I’ve never met someone who loved me as much as you.”

“Then it’s settled.” Daniel said. “We’re boyfriends!”

“I couldn’t be happier.” David said with a smile.

With that, the two lovers embraced again, kissing passionately, the world around them disappearing. The only thing that mattered was eachother and their love. They drifted off to peaceful sleep, wrapped in eachother’s arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Fin.

Bonus scene below if you need a laugh 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly, Gwen burst into the sauna.

“David, are you in this randomly placed new sauna?” She called out. “We need to fire that fucking weirdo-”

Gwen lay her eyes on the newly formed couple intertwined on the floor, cum all around them.

“Oh my god” Gwen said as she took out her phone and snapped a picture. “That’s kind of hot.”

David was roused by the noise, and looked up at Gwen.

“GWEN?!” He shouted.

“DAVID?!” Gwen shouted in return. “Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Is that-” She pointed to Daniel. “-the guy we just hired, like, this morning?”

“Yes!” David huffed indignantly. “And we love eachother very much!” 

“David!” Gwen facepalmed. “He’s a fucking cultist! He probably just murdered all the kids! Fuck, now that I think about it, that Jen chick I just hired is probably a cultist too!”

“Shit.”

~~~~~~~~~~

David, Daniel, Gwen and Jen ended up fleeing the camp together. They started new lives in Canada, where they couldn’t be traced. Then they all lived relatively happily ever after, the end.

P.s. Gwen got with Jen. I’m sure they went at it too, but it’s Danvid week, not Jwen week.

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight. It’s 1 am and I need sleep. I should have finished this yesterday but I got carried away.


End file.
